


Sweet Dreams

by hummingrightalong



Category: Death Note
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Solo, old stuff I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: A little fluffy/a little dirty... Mello gets an unexpected wake up call.





	

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Written for entertainment purposes only  
1  
SWEET DREAMS

Mello had been driving him insane all afternoon. And no, it wasn't due to the way the leather was riding just a little bit lower on his hips, or how he'd just bent over to retrieve a discarded piece of paper while L was standing right behind him. It wasn't even because while he'd been rushing around their shared room reorganizing needlessly, the blond had swept his hair into a loose ponytail that for some reason just looked so damned cute. 

No, the detective's tiny lover was driving him insane today because he just wasn't...in the mood. Not in the mood to let L kiss him, or touch him, or reach out and tug at the zipper on the vest to reveal more smooth tanned skin. Maybe if he'd decided to clean the bedroom nude, like the brunette had innocently suggested, then maybe he would have been left alone. 

"It's your fault anyway, you know. If you weren't so damned lazy, maybe I wouldn't have to spend our entire free weekend fucking picking up your junk." L might have feigned a pout to calm his temperamental lover, might have, if it weren't for the fact that the statement had actually wounded him emotionally. There was no need to pretend, because tomorrow would be back to business as usual, both of them meeting with separate branches of government, ambassadors, individuals involved on their separate cases. They wouldn't be far from each other, but there'd be no time to spend alone. Their schedules were full. 

All the more reason why L wanted to make this day special, to use as much of their free time as possible to just lay in bed, making love, cuddling, making love again. Mello would be right here tomorrow, but who knew how long the meetings would take and how exhausted they both might be. "I don't see why some of the workload couldn't be passed off...to...whomever." 

"You had better not be suggesting what I think you are. I am not making poor old Watari clean our messes. Nor am I giving another case to Near. You can fucking forget both. To think I almost felt bad for you for a second." L sighed, turning around and trying to come up with a way to be helpful, to get this done sooner. He began stacking empty plates, looking longingly at their surfaces, hoping one might tell him just where in the hell they were supposed to go. "Oh, Jesus L you look pathetic. Come here, sweetheart." 

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry I just-" The blond pulled him into a quick kiss, keeping a hand on the detective's chest so that he couldn't pull the tiny blond closer and deepen it, press their bodies together because it already felt so nice. They'd just made love this morning, and damn did he want to do it again, but he just would not be able to sleep in this pigsty another night and there'd be no time later. 

The younger man let his palm slip, arm going around the detective's neck and drawing him closer, playing with his hair, not minding that it felt in serious need of a wash because it was still quite soft and now the brunette had his hand on Mello's lower back reminding him of- "Mmm, ok...that's enough. Before we get too carried away." Again L pouted, sighed, but he knew better than to try for a second kiss because Mello was on a mission, and interruptions were not to be tolerated. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But this has got to get done. It's still early baby, I promise I'll set aside some...personal time for us later. Just help me out, ok? I love you." Mello winked, swaying his hips as he hefted the pile of dirty plates and toed the door open, L following at least partly over curiosity as to where the hell his lover planned on putting the mess. 

********************************************

Mello had promised to make some time, and of course he'd meant to keep that promise. Unfortunately, another hour into his cleaning spree and the blond quickly realized that more could get done if he'd just forbid the clueless detective from 'helping' any more. The downside to this was that as L watched with appreciative eyes as the blond ran around the house, eventually discarding his vest because it was just too damned warm in the bedroom (L hadn't cranked up the heat...no, he most certainly had not...), he began to get 'distracted' as well. 

L had propped up his computer on his lap, discarding his own white cotton top and occasionally itching the spot where a fine trail of jet-black hairs ran from belly button to under his loose jeans. He was so involved in whatever he was reading that he didn't notice the blond constantly turning around, catching the detective's hand resting on his stomach, or seeing his thumb sucked between his talented mouth that...damn it. 

It was late evening when Mello finally decided that their shared space was livable again. Apparently L had gotten bored, because he'd curled up and was snoozing with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth. Mello sighed, shedding the rest of his leather clothing in favor of a loose white button down shirt. He climbed into bed, snuggling close to his older lover, back to the detective, pulling up a limp arm and dropping the hand on his waist. How L managed to feel so warm and safe was always a delightful little mystery, and though it was already late and they both had an early morning, Mello pondered waking the brunette up for a...quickie. Then he was yawning and the still sleeping detective was instinctively pulling him closer, quietly snoring with his nose pressed into the back of Mello's neck like he did on days when he was really really exhausted. 

"Poor baby." The blond murmured, cuddling as close as possible and letting the familiar warmth of L's protective arms, the steady breathing behind him, lull him to sleep.

*****************************************

Mello was trying to get his attention, L thought when he was jolted out of his peaceful slumber. Just what had he done now? Was he making too much noise, had Mello found something particularly dirty and gross he'd neglected to clean up and was about to throw it at him? 

Thankfully it was nothing of the sort. The blond was curled in front of him, mumbling softly. His name was in there somewhere, a question was being asked but the voice was too soft to be certain what the request was. "L..." 

"Yes love?" L began to sit up, but the hand resting on a skinny hip was grabbed and squeezed tightly, the arm pulled around the waist and held in a vice grip. "Mello, are you awake?" A soft moan sounded, the detective's forearm scratched with sharp painted nails, kept just long enough to leave similar marks across his back on nights when the younger boy was less concerned with cleaning house and more concerned with his own raging hormones. Speaking of which. "My dearest...ohh."

The blond still held the older man close, clung to him, but his other arm was snaking between his legs and disappearing under a pair of cute little black boxer briefs until his mouth fell open in a shaky breath. "Oh, god, L."

The detective smirked; running a hand under the silky white dress shirt the older boy wore to bed when he was trying to cover up, to keep his lover at bay. It didn't help much, considering it was practically see through and the slightest gust of wind or movement of the shirt had the soft fabric rubbing against some very sensitive nipples and making Mello moan in his sleep. He had not been informed of this, of course. Then he'd stop wearing it, and that would just be a damned shame. "Is there something you want, dear?" L asked as he pinched a nipple, delighting in how his tiny lover arched his back, how the movement made his ass rub against the older man's already erect dick. 

"Please?" The hand between Mello's leg moved faster when L pinched the other nipple, harder this time while simultaneously pushing his hips forward, having to bite his own lip to keep from making any noise from the delightful friction. "Ahh." 

The detective had a slight dilemma. Here was his gorgeous lover, practically begging for it, but sound asleep and no doubt very exhausted. But maybe he could just solve both their problems without waking the blond? Maybe even if Mello did wake, he'd be so turned on that he wouldn't mind? Either that or the detective would get the beating of his life by a very petite, pretty young man. Well it was worth it, wasn't it? 

"Mello, darling, let me just remind you how much I love you before you decide to kill me? Alright angel?" There was a little moan in response, the blond still jerking himself off, dead asleep. The detective took this for consent, because obviously that's what it was. He very carefully pulled his hand back out from under the shirt, then took the waistband of Mello's underwear and slowly tugged them down his hips, grinning and kissing the back of the blonde's neck when he rolled onto his stomach and lifted his hips to help the detective. "Come here, baby." L turned his lover back onto his side, admiring the bare flesh of his ass while he unzipped his jeans, freeing his erection.

"L..." Confident the blond was still fast asleep the detective spit into his hand and was slipping it between Mello's thighs when the younger boy's breathing suddenly changed. L was too busy at first, spidery digits teasing around the entrance to the blonde's ass, hips jerking at the mere thought of soon having his dick in there. "Baby, are you awa- what the fuck! L! What are you doing!" But Mello's question was already answered, because the brunette hadn't paused to explain before plunging two long fingers in. "Fuck! What the- unh..." Mello's complaints were silenced when L spread his fingers inside the blond, stretching him in preparation. 

"Shh. Mello is only dreaming." It sounded lame even to the detective, drunk with lust, but he kept whispering that the younger boy should relax because this was all just his imagination and didn't it feel good? Wasn't this a nice dream? Did he really want to ruin it, especially now that L added yet another digit and pressing them against that spot.

"I am not- unh. L! Get your fingers out of my ass you fucking pervert!" The detective complied, though the younger boy whimpered at the loss and pushed his ass against the detective's erection. "Oh, god, L." 

"I hope Mello has changed his mind because I can not...help myself." The brunette had coated his erection with more spit, because though there was the perfectly sensible option of rolling over and getting the lube under the bed it might give Mello time to be pissed off. 

"Just hurry up before I change my mind. You fucking asshole, I was sleeping you- oh fuck." L gripped a tanned thigh, parting the blonde's legs enough to position himself between and though the angle was awkward at best when he pressed into the blonde's ass he slid in so easily and Mello pushed back until he was buried completely. "Oh, god, L I'm going to kill you if you don't move right now."

"You might...kill me...any way. Damn it, Mello, why do you insist on being so fucking beautiful?" The blond giggled, craned his neck so he could look back at his lover. L rarely swore. That is, until he had his cock shoved in Mello's ass and then all sorts of surprising words were uttered with that deep, undeniably sexy voice. L just kept moving, slowly, whispering in his ear, alternating between all sorts of dirty words and very lovely compliments. 

Mello came with a little breathy sigh, while L kissed and sucked on his neck, smoothed a hand over his thigh. He was careful to finish quickly, knowing that his lover was now definitely even more exhausted and that things would be...sensitive. The brunette was getting tired too, almost passing out when he came shortly after his lover, nose buried in the crook of the blonde's neck. Mello laughed again, took L's arm and wrapped it around his waist. "All better now?" 

"Yes thank you. Although I should be highly disappointed if I am not allowed to stay the night." L made sure the innuendo was clear with a short jerk of his hips.

"Uh huh. As long as you promise not to do that again or neither of us will get any sleep." 

When morning came, two other young detectives would be given a knowing smile by their old caretaker, asked to wake the couple up because Watari had 'things to do'. Matt and Near would open the unlocked door, then quickly shut it without a word, racing to the phone to alert the proper figures that substitutes would be arriving. 'L' and 'M' had both suddenly come up very ill.


End file.
